Natsumi (Date A Live)
Natsumi '''is the first Spirit who first appears in Volume 8 and also future secondary villainess in 1 Arc of the season 3. Physical Description Adult Form Natsumi has jade-colored hair and eyes. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns over it. A belt is hung at her waist and some clothing are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone on its front. Put simply, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. Child Form It was later revealed that her true form/normal form is a little girl with the appearance of an unhealthy child in a sense that she doesn’t take care of her body as in maintaining it. However after Shido and the girls (all the seal spirits) clean her up and did a makeover, Natsumi have the appearance of a cute petite girl. Psychological Description The personality of the pre-sealed Natsumi is best described as self-loathing. Natsumi had a physiological perception problem in which she perceived everything negatively including herself. She was prone to be jealous of others that have facial and/or body types that are considered attractive or beautiful in which she does not have. Reine speculated that Natsumi developed this way of thinking from past experiences on Earth while in her normal form. However, due to her power to transform and shape-shift, she tries to act and take on the persona of that form with a twist of her own personality in order to do some mischievous deeds. In addition, she created an "Onee-san" form in which she perceives as the perfect image of herself. However, it seemed that Natsumi's true nature is that of a curious child that wants attention along the lines of: "I want to be noticed, I want to be praised, I want to be acknowledged, and/or I want to be liked." History Reine speculate that Natsumi silently appeared on Earth from the other dimension many times in the past out of curiosity and during those time she learned a bit about human society and how it work. After Shido finds out who she was disguising as, Haniel, for some reason, has its mirror break which releases the people who were already captured. Natsumi, who was in a nervous state, had also reverted into her true form in front of Shido and his friends who were captured. Most likely this was because Shido 'won' the game which shattered Haniel's mirror breaking all the spells it was maintaining, such as the one imprisoning the others and the other one making Natsumi look like a voluptuous young adult. As Natsumi felt embarrassed from having her true form seen, she transforms back into her adult form and transforms Shido and the others into children. She then flies off on Haniel. When Natsumi first appeared in the series, she was in an abandoned amusement park outside of Tenguu city where she met Shido. They chatted a bit as Shido tried to warm up to Natsumi and things were starting to go well until the AST arrived and began attacking. This was not a problem for Natsumi as she turned the AST and their weapons into cartoonish creatures and objects. However, a problem arose when a stray missile turned carrot exploded near where Natsumi and Shido were standing and threw dust into the air. This caused Natsumi to temporarily release her transformation power and caused Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. When Shido was able see again, Natsumi got angry at Shido and thought that Shido saw her secret (which he did not.) She left the scene quickly after threatening Shido for knowing her secret. In Volume 9 events, Her hiding place was later found by the Fraxinus and Natsumi escaped to a inhabited mountain side. There, she was attacked by Ellen Mira Mathers and got heavily injured. Just as Ellen was about to attack her again, she was saved by Shido and the other spirits with him. She was then transported to the Fraxinus, returning to her original form on the way. Kotori and the others affected by Natsumi's magic were turned back to normal as well as her transformation ability was released when she lost consciousness. Natsumi was later brought to an underground facility in the city owned by Ratatoskr where Shido attempted to seal her powers with the help of Kotori and the others present. However, his plan failed when Natsumi escaped from the underground facility after having too much negative thoughts about the great treatment Shido & the others gave her. Natsumi later assisted Shido and the 5 Spirits to stop 3 artificial satellites sent by DEM Industries Board of Members from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries which was planned to assassinate Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from destroying the entire Tenguu City which they succeeded in doing so. Natsumi then initiates the kiss with Shidou to allow her powers to be sealed, upon being satisfied by Shidou's response on a question and request to confirm how important she is to him. The next day, Natsumi transformed into Shido and went to his school. Coincidentally, Shido had something to do and was going to be late for school so Natsumi as Shido harassed everyone that was an acquaintance to Shido in order to ruin his image and reputation. It was working until she was discovered as a fake in an illogical way by Tohka and Origami. She was in disbelief for a moment before she got angry again and left the scene after she made another threatening comment to Shido. Five days later, Natsumi sent a letter to Shido’s house challenging him to a twisted form of “Hide & Seek,” where the objective of the game was for Shido to find which person Natsumi transformed into and if he failed to guess the right one, the real person would disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsumi watched in enjoyment as Shido guessed and failed each time. However, at the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet and Natsumi’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, Shido pointed out that her own transformation was released and her normal form was revealed. She reacted violently, immediately activating her Angel and transformed all that saw her in her normal form into little kids, except Shido (The accumulated mana from previous Spirits in his body protected him), and left the scene afterward. They chatted a bit as Shido tried to warm up to Natsumi and things were starting to go well until the Anti Spirit Team arrived and began attacking. This was not a problem for Natsumi as she turned the AST and their weapons into cartoonish creatures and objects. However, a problem arose when a stray missile turned carrot exploded near where Natsumi and Shido were standing and threw dust into the air. This caused Natsumi to temporarily release her transformation power and caused Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. When Shido was able see again, Natsumi got angry at Shido and thought that Shido saw her secret (which he did not.) She left the scene quickly after threatening Shido for knowing her secret. For the next several days, Natsumi used her power to harass Shido and tried to turn him into a criminal. During those times, Natsumi speculated that Shido must have a large organization backing him up and to prove the point, was found out from her hidden spot as Shido closed in on her. Natsumi tried to run away but was stopped by the DEM wizard, Ellen, and her DEM Teammates. Ellen wounded Natsumi but she was saved by Shido and his companions before Ellen was able to finish her off. Natsumi was confused as to why they saved her before she loses consciousness. The next day, Natsumi transformed into Shido and went to his school. Coincidentally, Shido had something to do and was going to be late for school so Natsumi as Shido sexually harassed everyone that was an acquaintance to Shido in order to ruin his image and reputation. It was working until she was discovered as a fake in a illogical way by Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi. She was in disbelief for a moment before she got angry again and left the scene after she made another threatening comment to Shido. Natsumi woke up to the place controlled by the organization backing up Shido as assumed. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape and had to bear with the strange interactions and events that happened around her. When she finally had enough power, she transformed and escaped from the place, but not before she gained some unexpected information. She transformed again after she bumped into Shido and hid. She then watched Shido as he looked for her, and she felt something in her heart as she observed Shido trying his best to find her. She observed Shido not escaping when the spacequake alarm went off in order to destroy a large falling object from the sky as well as fighting off the " doll" that was protecting it. But, when Shido was in danger and no one could save him, Natsumi appeared against her will and saved Shido. The battle continued, but with the combined effort of Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, they destroyed the falling object and saved the town. After the battle, Natsumi cried as the group gave her unexpected praise for her actions. As they headed back to Ratatoskr, Natsumi pulled Shido to a spot where the other girls couldn’t see and kissed Shido knowing full well that it would seal her power (she acquired this information before she escaped). Five days later, Natsumi sent a letter to Shido’s house challenging him to a twisted form of “Hide & Seek,” where the objective of the game was for Shido to find which person Natsumi transformed into and if he failed to guess the right one, the real person would disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsumi watched in enjoyment as Shido guessed and failed each time. However, at the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet and Natsumi’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, Shido pointed out that her own transformation was released and her normal form was revealed. She reacted violently, immediately activating her Angel and transformed all that saw her in her normal form into little kids, except Shido (The accumulated mana from previous Spirits in his body protected him), and left the scene afterward. After being sealed, she wanted to repay Shido and the other Spirits for helping her. However, because of her habit to overthink things, she is still mentally unstable, which often causes her to transform back into her adult form. She still likes to tease Shido and the others in her adult form. For the next several days, Natsumi used her power to harass Shido and tried to turn him into a sexual criminal. During those times, Natsumi speculated that Shido must have a large organization backing him up and to prove the point, was found out from her hidden spot as Shido closed in on her. Natsumi tried to run away but was stopped by the DEM Wizards, Ellen, and her DEM Teammates. Ellen wounded Natsumi but she was saved by Shido and his companions before Ellen was able to finish her off. Natsumi was confused as to why they saved her before she loses consciousness. Natsumi woke up to the place controlled by the organization backing up Shido as assumed. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape and had to bear with the strange interactions and events that happened around her. When she finally had enough power, she transformed and escaped from the place, but not before she gained some unexpected information. She transformed again after she bumped into Shido and hid. She then watched Shido as he looked for her, and she felt something in her heart as she observed Shido trying his best to find her. She observed Shido not escaping when the spacequake alarm went off in order to destroy a large falling object from the sky as well as fighting off the "doll" that was protecting it. But, when Shido was in danger and no one could save him, Natsumi appeared against her will and saved Shido. The battle continued, but with the combined effort of Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, they destroyed the falling object and saved the town. After the battle, Natsumi cried as the group gave her unexpected praise for her actions. As they headed back to Ratatoskr, Natsumi pulled Shido to a spot where the other girls couldn’t see and kissed Shido knowing full well that it would seal her power (she acquired this information before she escaped.) Unfortunately, she did not know that her Astral Dress would also disappear in the process. After being sealed, she wanted to repay Shido and the other Spirits in return for helping her. However, because of her habit to overthink things, she is still mentally unstable, which often causes her to transform back into her adult form. She still likes to tease Shido and the others in her adult form. Powers and Abilities Her Angel is '''Haniel, which takes the form of a broomstick. It's ability is to transform the target into any form Natsumi wants. This includes people as well as objects. Such as turning some of the AST members into cute animals during their battle. The Angel has a gem on the tip that can turn into a mirror which can entrap anyone inside. Her AST code name is Witch. Angel: Haniel Weapon: Broom Astral Dress: YHVH Tzabaoth Natsumi has the power of transformation & shape-shifting. This allows her to turn something into something else within her visual range, that also includes herself. If she loses concentration or for whatever reason becomes unconscious, everything that she transformed will return to it's original state. When an object or subject is transformed into something else depending on what it's transformed into; usually it becomes less powerful then the original or the reverse of that and they become more powerful (which we have not yet seen, as it hasn't happened yet in the Novel). The transformed objects or subjects, including herself, if she transforms, will be near perfect copies of whatever they are transformed into; however they will not acquire the memories of whoever they transform into. Natsumi's Angel "Haniel" besides being able to fly and the transformation of objects or subjects of Natsumi’s choice, it has the unique ability of sending things into her own personal dimension through a mirror similar to Kurumi's shadow dimension. It seems that while in Natsumi’s personal dimension the objects or subjects will be in like a "Stasis Field." Gallery Date-a-live-vol-8-natsumi-mahou-bishoujo-seventhstyle-001.jpg DAL_v09_Cov.jpg 340px-425px-DAL_V9_1d.jpg|Natsumi about to be killed by Ellen 640px-635153197338125000.jpg 339px-635153197358437500.jpg 640px-800px-DAL_V9_1i.jpg 640px-537944_631785310188916_935088053_n.jpg 360px-63909_631769280190519_1105858827_n.jpg|Natsumi coaxing Tohka disguised as Shido 360px-Vol_10_(7).jpg 340px-75033_631924533508327_1678626476_n.jpg|Natsumi disguised as Shido Natsumi_Fly12.jpg Trivia *Natsumi's name also reflects the naming pattern amongst Spirit characters. Natsumi's name is written as 七罪, with the character for "seven" composing her name. The "seven" in her name refers to the Seventh Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Victory" & "Eternalty." *Her angel Haniel's name means "The glory or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." *Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. Navigation Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:In love villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Staff Wielders Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Witches Category:Vigilante Category:Misanthropes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Destroyers Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Liars Category:Imposters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Size-Shifter Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Supernatural Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creation Category:Superorganism Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Supervillains Category:Perverts Category:Mythology Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Aliens Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Jerks Category:Hero's Lover Category:Dimwits Category:Voodoo Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers